


La reprise

by GirlRunningTheWorld



Category: 1789: Les Amants de la Bastille - Various Composers/Attia & Chouquet
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Out of Character, Poetry, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlRunningTheWorld/pseuds/GirlRunningTheWorld
Summary: Août 1792. Tuileries pris, le roi et sa famille emprisonnés à Temple. La plupart des gardes et aristocrates qui défendaient le roi ont été tués. Les autres attendent leur sort en prison.





	La reprise

**Author's Note:**

> Je voulais écrire l'interaction de Ronan et Lazare, si Ronan a survécu, et Lazare est allé en prison pendant le RF (ce qui se serait probablement passé dans le canon).  
> Mais, puisque mon inspiration est maintenant à zéro, voici un Maniaque refait. Et puis, j'écrirai peut-être une fanfiction normale ....  
> Oui, c'est leur exemple de dialogue, si Ronan a décidé de hmm pour voir Lazare.

Ronan:  
La mort de notre père n'aura pas suffi.   
En perdant votre titre n'avez vous rien appri.   
On ne défie pas le pouvoir d'Assemblée.   
Vous étiez averti, vous voilà arrêté. 

Pour qui vous prenez-vous, ci-devant aristo?   
En offensant les lois, vous insultez peuple.   
Vous avez épousé devoir perdu.   
Vous étiez possédé, vous voilà détenu. 

Lazare:  
Il suffit d'un rêve et soudain, je m'évade.  
Ronan:  
Ta cellule est dans ton cerveau.   
Lazare:  
Mon dévouement s'élève pour que je m'extrade.  
Ronan:  
Il est l'acier de tes barreaux.   
Lazare:  
Je suis insomniaque.  
J'ai mon monde en vrac.  
Complètement maniaque.

Ronan:  
Dans les discours royalistes qui vous déclarez  
De votre dévouement, on vous sent prisonnier.   
Les temps des rois et reines ont fini maintenant.  
Vous voilà condamné comme un pauvre innocent.

Lazare:  
Il suffit d'un rêve et soudain, je m'évade.  
Ronan:  
Ta cellule est dans ton cerveau.   
Lazare:  
Mon dévouement s'élève pour que je m'extrade.  
Ronan:  
Il est l'acier de tes barreaux.   
Lazare:  
Je suis insomniaque.  
J'ai le cœur en vrac.  
Complètement maniaque.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my French...


End file.
